Starscream's human friend
by Aquathist
Summary: Richelle sends an E-mail to her friend Jacky, but Starscream intercepts the mail and tracks down where it came from. He kidnaps Richelle and after living with him for a while the Decepticons need her for a mission. Title sucks, I know. XD 'Discontinued.'
1. The interception

**[] My first fanfic on fanfiction! Yay! It's about Richelle that mails her friend Jacky, but the mail gets intercepted by Starscream O_O Then she gets kidnapped but becomes good friends with Starscream! =D Enjoy reading! (Ow and Richelle is an character I made myself)(And yes I know, the title sucks... XD)**

**Update: I rewrote this chapter (and will do chapters 2, 3, and 4 too as soon as possible) because it was just seriously bothering me how bad it was... It might be weird now thought to see a good chapter followed by bad ones and then more good ones... ^^'[]**

**[At Richelle's home]**

Richelle is in her room, writing an E-mail to one of her best friends: _Hey! How are ya doing? See I was wondering, can we meet at my home in about 2 days? I need to tell ya something awesome! xxx Richelle!_ As she presses the send-button she takes a quick glance at the clock to see what time it is. 1.27 AM, great... she'll need some sleep now.

Richelle quickly prepares for going to bed, lies down and is soon taken away by the lovely peace of sleep.

**[Meanwhile in Decepticon base on Cybertron]**

Starscream is having camera duty again, meaning he needs to keep an eye on the security cameras and make sure nothing, like Autobots, gets into the base. He's pretty bored, seeing nothing is happening. Really, it's not like there ever happens anything here. They're too far away from the Autobots who don't even know where their base is!

"Stupid Megatron that always needs to ask ME to do this boring job." he says to himself, being pretty annoyed. "The almighty Starscream and his second in command, ordered to watch security cameras!"

All of a sudden, he hears a loud bleeping noise and jumps up.

"What the frag was that!" Starscream quickly examines the scream: _'Message intercepted from planet earth'_

"This might be interesting." The seeker chuckles and opens the message, so he can read what it's about. Being a bit disappointed, he reads it's just from some kind of human girl. Nothing interesting.

The air commander lets it rest at first, having more important matters to deal with, but eventually he gets an idea. If he can capture this 'Richelle' and claim her as pet, he might have something "fun" to do as he watches boring security camera's. And if she fails to entertain him, he'll be sure to entertain himself with her.

A nasty grin forms on his face as he writes a reply, trying to sound as kind and human as possible: _Sure I can meet you at your home! I can't wait to see ya! xxx S! _

After the message is send, he uses the computer to track where it came from in the first place.

"This'll be very entertaining..."

**-The next day- **

**[Back to Richelle]**

Richelle hops onto her chair and decides to see if she already got a reply. Probably not, seeing it was sent at night, but who knows?

And indeed she already got a reply. However fast, she's happy with it. Quickly she reads it, eager to write her friend a mail back. Yet there's something off about the one she just got...

"That's odd, her name doesn't have an S in it, does it?" The girl raises an eyebrow, but eventually shrugs it off. "I'm sure I used the right adress, so it couldn't be from anyone else. Guess it was just a typo."

After she send the reply that tells her friend they'll see each other then, she goes to do what she always does on saturday; playing video games, watching movies, eating junk food, that kind of relaxed stuff.

**[On Cybertron]**

***Bleep bleep bleep***

Starscream's attention immediately goes to the screen as he hears the familiar noise.

"It seems the human has send me another message." he says with an amused face as he opens and reads it. He deletes it immediately after, thinking it's no one else's business.

He chuckles as he imagines the day when he goes to see her, "It'll be very amusing indeed."

"What'll be amusing, Starscream?"

The seeker flinches as he hears that voice. Megatron. How long had he been listening!

"Nothing of interest, sir... J-just the day we'll conquer the human race!" He tries to sound as plausible as possible.

"Well then, report." ordered Megatron, not really believing the seeker but not seeing any reason in interrogating him about it either.

"I've seen nothing unusual, lord Megatron." Starscream sounds bored at his report. If there only would be anything unusual...

"Excellent." Megatron sounds pleased though. Good for him. "However, I need you for something else tomorrow. I've send you the details for your recon mission. Do not fail me, Starscream."

The seeker bows his head in acknowledgement, "Yes, my lord."

"Good."

Megatron, seeing no other reason to stay, leaves the room and the door closes behind him.

Starscream leans back in his chair, pleased with these new orders. It was very convenient, seeing he had to recon around the place where this "Richelle" lives, meaning he could capture her without anyone ever knowing. Oh, he just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**-The next day-**

**Richelle p.o.v.**

I'm in the kitchen eating my breakfast. Today my friend, she's called Jacky, will come to me. I'm so excited! We don't see each other often, so yeah.

After I'm done eating I take a shower and change my clothes. I brush my hair and wait for her.

Four hours pass, yet weird enough, she isn't here yet.

"That's odd, she's never this late," I mumble to myself as I walk outside to get some fresh air.

As I hear the sound of a jet passing, I glance up at the sky. It was a rather loud one, and I quickly notice how that's possible. This one is far too close to the Earth.

Observing the jet a bit better, I notice something that worries me. _'That's not really an average kind of jet. This one has weird symbols on it.'_

My thoughts begin to race as the jet comes closer, and I run back towards the house, hoping to be safe inside. _'What if it hits me!'_

Just before it hits the house though, the jet suddenly "transforms" and lands on his _feet_ in mybackyard. Yeah, seriously... it turned into some kind of huge robot...

"What the heck are you!" I scream, obviously scared.

"My name is Starscream. And I believe you are called Richelle." If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that thing is grinning.

Thanks to the fear, I begin to feel dizzy, and assume the blood is leaving my head as well. This is not good.

"So that's why the E-mail said: xxx S... You are the one that answered it! Your name is Starscream!" I exclaim while having trouble standing.

"That is correct, human," he answers me with some kind of chuckle following.

My vision goes black and my body starts to fall. The thing I hit doesn't feel like a normal floor though. It's hard, cold and metallic.

_'Am I dreaming or something?_' is the last thing I think.

**Starscream p.o.v.**

_'It seems the human fainted,'_ I reckon while catching her. I lift her up until she's at eye-height, just to observe her better. The girl seems to have long blonde hair and an average length for a human being. Roughly guessing, I'd say she's about fourteen years old. The clothes she's wearing are a black, hooded jumper with purple sweatpants and blue training shoes.

_'She probably wanted to go sport with her friend.'_ I shrug and transform, putting the fleshling in my cockpit as I do so.

"Now for my recon mission."

**-A little while later-**

"Everything seems normal here..." I don't see a reason for Megatron wanting me to recon this area. Surely there must've been something more interesting to see.

My sensors, however, seem to pick up an Energon signal. I quickly scan the area and notice a yellow car with black stripes.

"Ah... the cursed Autobot called Bumblebee. However, I doubt he's alone." And I'm right about that. There's a boy walking towards the car, minding his own business.

I chuckle, "So this is what Megatron wanted to know. Good."

The girl wakes up, most likely thanks to me stating the things I found out, "Where am I? And what happened?"

Such an oblivious human. "You're in my cockpit, human. Seeing me must've been too much for you which made you faint. As for who I am; my name is Starscream."

She looks around but she probably isn't fully awake yet. "I don't see any stars..."

I sigh again and decide to not talk to the girl until she's fully awake. Meanwhile, I'll continue observing the little Autobot and his friend.

**[] I'll probably continue this story but I also got another idea for a fanfiction thanks to a friend of mine (it will probably be a better story then this one). So I don't know when I will make chapter 2. That can take a little while. **

**Update: Hope you all like it better now? :3 If not, tell me to change it back, haha. x3[] -OriginallyProofReadBy Gelly619-**


	2. A new life with big robots

**[] Another chapter done! Yay! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy reading! []**

**Richelle p.o.v.**

I open my eyes. "Where... where am I?" is the only thing I can say.

I look around the room. _'It's huge! But... what is this place. It's all metal and stuff...'_ I think while I get out of the warm bed that I woke up in.

"Good Morning, Richelle," says a voice behind me. I'm startled by this and make a little jump of shock. I think I know that voice somehow... When I turn around I see a very big, robotic head with red lights as eyes. At least, the things that look like eyes give light so I would call it lights. Suddenly I remember him saying his name was Starscream.

"Starscream?" I whisper.

"That's right, human. I'm Starscream, the second in command and soon leader of the Decepticons." Okay that confused me, who the heck are the Decepticons? He sees my confused face and answers.

"I will explain it to you very soon. For now, please stay in here and be quiet. I need to go do something." I nod in agreement and he leaves the room and closes the door.

"Well, at least he didn't kill me." Then I sit down on the bed, thinking about what happened. _'Okay so there exist large robots, at least I think he isn't the only one, and I'm captured by one only because he somehow got my mail I wrote to Jacky... What would he want with me? Well, he seems pretty kind so for now I will just listen to him. Maybe I can find out some more about them in time.'_ While sighing I lie down. My head hurts and I'm still tired so I decide to go sleep.

**Starscream p.o.v.**

_'This human is actually pretty quiet and I think she would make a good pet. She seems obedient enough for me. As long as she does what I command, I will not hurt her. And I must make sure Megatron doesn't find out about her else I get problems. Whatever happens I have to protect her from Megatron. And once I take over the Decepticons she will be the only human that will survive. Or at least, have a little better life then the other humans.'_ I think while laughing a bit.

When I reach Megatron's 'room' I knock on the door.

"Enter," says the annoyed voice of Megatron. The door opens and I walk in.

"What is it, Starscream?" asks Megatron me very annoyed. I kneel before him and answer:

"Sir, I came to bring good news. I did the recon as you asked from me. Everything seemed just like a normal human city, but I saw Sam Witwicky while doing the recon. I followed him and spied on him and I have located his home." Megatron seems to be pleased to hear this.

"For once, Starscream, you did a good job. Give me the coordinates of his home and you can have a day free."

"Yes sir," I answer and I give him the information he requested.

**-Meanwhile-**

Soundwave is walking through the hallways and inspecting all rooms as Megatron ordered him to do. He walks into Starscream's room and looks around. He looks in and under everything. Then he sees a girl sleeping in a bed.

"Human detected. She must be brought to Megatron at once," Soundwave says and takes the girl out of her bed and puts her down on his hand. Richelle wakes up.

"OMG ANOTHER ONE!" was the first thing she says when she sees Soundwave. He doesn't react on her screaming and continues walking. Once he reaches Megatron's room he knocks on the door.

"Enter," Megatron says, this time with a less annoyed voice. The door opens and Soundwave walks in. Megatron and Starscream both see him carrying something in his hand.

"What have you brought to me, Soundwave?" Starscream would get pale if he could. That is HIS new pet or girl or however you want to call it, that Soundwave is carrying! Soundwave answers while showing Megatron what he is holding in his hand:

"I found this human girl in Starscreams room, sir." Starscream gets angry:

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Megatron answers Starscream while being very annoyed again:

"I told him to inspect all rooms, Starscream. And you can forget about that day off now." Starscream glares at Soundwave. Suddenly the girl looks up and says in panic:

"OW NO! THERE ARE EVEN MORE OF THEM! WITH HOW MANY ARE YOU!" Megatron seems to be amused and answers: "I have a whole army of my kind. We are called Decepticons and we come from the planet Cybertron." He doesn't tell her she is on that planet right now. Richelle looks surprised but calms down a bit.

"So, technically, you're an alien, right?" Soundwave, Starscream and Megatron nod.

"Wow..." reacts Richelle. "Do you also have names? Because that one there..." She points at Starscream and continues: "...is called Starscream. At least he told me he was." While Richelle and Soundwave are looking at Starscream, Megatron answers:

"Yes, we have. My name is Megatron and I'm the leader of the Decepticons. And the one that is holding you is called Soundwave, one of my most loyal soldiers. And how are you called, girl?" "Richelle," said Starscream and Richelle in choir. Richelle giggles a bit at that.

"I see, and why were you having a human in your room, Starscream?" Megatron asks curious and angry at the same time.

"Lord Megatron, I was very bored and suddenly intercepted a mail from her. I tracked her down and captured her to hold her as my pet. Please, do not kill her, sir," is Starscream's answer. Richelle listens and is a little angry that she's called 'pet', but she stays quiet. That seems the best for now.

Everyone is now looking at Megatron that thinks about this.

"As long as the girl isn't in my way, you can keep her. Make sure she stays with you and keep an eye on her. But, if I find her while she's alone for no good reason, I will personally kill her," and with that he leaves the room.

"Can I have the girl, Soundwave?" Starscream asks. Soundwave hands him the girl and Starscream also leaves the room while holding her in his hand. After he left, Soundwave just goes back so work.

**Starscream p.o.v.**

I'm kinda studying the girl's personality now. She's still very quiet, but maybe that goes away when she's used to living here.

"Ehm... Star.. Starscream? I... got... question.. ehm..." stammers the girl. I look down at her.

"Yes, what is it?" Richelle looks up at me and answers:

"I was wondering... ehm... do I have to... like... live here now?" I see in her eyes that she really didn't like it to ask that question.

"Yes, you have to. But no worries, as long as you listen to me, and I will not let you do anything that you really don't want, I will take good care of you." I see the girl is still a little scared but she nods. "Hmmm... you know what," I begin to try and comfort her a little. Richelle looks at me with a curious face. While transforming and putting her in my cockpit again, I say: "...we're gonna eat some ice cream!" Then I fly away into space.

Richelle p.o.v.

Here I am, in a big robot that transforms into a jet. When I look out of the window, I see we weren't even on Earth anymore.

"What planet were we on?" I ask Starscream curious. He laughs a bit and says:

"Oh that planet? That is my home planet, Cybertron."

"Ahhh..." is the only reaction I can give. I look at the planet 'till I can't see it anymore. While we're going to Earth we just talk a bit and learn to know each other. He seems very kind. Once we reach my planet he asks me in which country I want to eat ice cream.

"Ehm... Italy... there they have delicious ice cream," I answer him and he flies to Italy. We fly to a village where not much people live. He lands a little distance away from the village. He gives me some money he had stolen from a human and waits 'till I'm back with the ice cream I wanted. After half an hour I'm back with chocolate and strawberry ice cream, my favorites. Starscream seems to smile when I'm back and we both sit down. I eat my ice cream and he just looks at me. I'm becoming less shy and dare to tell him about my family and other things he asks me questions about. Then I really want to ask him a question I've been thinking about for a while.

"Starscream, how did you learn to talk like humans do?" I just ask him the question I wanted to ask.

"You're becoming less shy, aren't you?" he says kinda happy that I'm not that quiet anymore and dare to ask a question. "I learned to talk like this thanks to the world wide web." I nod at him to show I understand and continue eating my ice cream.

"Mmm... this is delicious! Thanks Starscream!" I tell him happily. Starscream laughs a bit. "I'm glad that you're enjoying it, human," he says. Suddenly we both hear something behind me.

"Starscream, what are you doing with that girl?" Starscream looks angry at whoever said that and I turn around and see like five more robots that surround us and many humans that seem to be from the army.

**[] So... what would happen next? XD I hope to update this story tomorrow or the day after that and I hope you enjoyed reading! ^_^ And thanks Gelly619 for helping me with making short paragraphs of the long ones I had XD []**


	3. Autobots are good? Decepticons are bad?

**[Thank you all for the reviews and sorry for updating so late! Lets say I'm very busy lately, so yeah...]**

**Normal p.o.v.**

Richelle looks shocked. "Even more robots? And the army? Can someone please explain to me what is going on!" she asks in panic.

"Of course we can, girl. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are here to defend this planet from the Decepticons, who want to destroy it. Starscream is a Decepticon, so you are not safe with him as he hates humans. We're here to protect you from him," answers the largest robot of them all.

"But Starscream is very kind!" says Richelle, not believing that she's in danger.

Optimus Prime looks at her and says strict: "That could all be an act!" Starscream can't hold his anger any longer and says:

"Just leave us alone, Prime! You have nothing to do with this!" Starscream grabs the girl and makes sure they can't take her from him. The men from the army start aiming their weapons at the Decepticon, as do the Autobots.

"I give you one last chance, Starscream. Hand the girl over to us and you'll be free to go." Starscream thinks for a moment, but then decides.

"You will not get her, Prime!" he says while he transforms and puts her in his cockpit. Richelle looks shocked once again, but she doesn't try to get away as she trusts Starscream.

"Hold on, Richelle. This might be a bit unpleasent," says Starscream while he flies away.

Optimus Prime starts shooting at Starscream, and after he did, the army and all the other Autobots do so too. The Decepticon tries to avoid being hit by dodging the bullets, which makes Richelle a little bit sick.

"I think my ice cream is going to come out..." says Richelle while doing her best to keep the food inside her stomach.

"Hold on!" says Starscream as he flies faster. A few seconds later, they're out of the Autobot's range.

"You okay?" asks Starscream as he tries to flies as normal as possible. "Sick, having a painful headache and feeling my stomach... Yeah I think I'm okay," says Richelle uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon," answers Starscream worried. Richelle laughs a bit and says:

"I'm not worrying! I told ya I was okay!" "Very funny," laughs Starscream as he flies into space, on his way back to Cybertron.

**[Meanwhile]**

"Soundwave! Where is Starscream?" sounds the terrifying voice of Megatron. "Starscream's location is unknown, Lord Megatron," answers Soundwave.

"Then he's probably hanging out with his new 'pet'," says Megatron angry. "Permission to track him, sir?" asks Soundwave while looking at Megatron.

The leader looks up and says: "There's no need to track him. I'm not really in the mood to have that traitor around anyway. You are dismissed, Soudwave." Soundwave nods and leaves the room.

**Megatron p.o.v.**

I'm sitting in my throne, thinking. Could that human be of any to use of us? She won't do any good in battle or medics, I guess. But what about helping us with capturing Sam Witwicky? He doesn't trust us, of course, but he would trust a human that's even younger then he is.

"Hmm... but how are we gonna make her do that?" I think out loud. We have to gain her trust a little and make sure she thinks she's helping Sam when bringing him to us, instead of leading him to his doom.

**Richelle p.o.v.**

I am inside Starscream's cockpit once again. I'm still feeling a bit sick, but the headache is luckily gone. While sighing I look around. It takes pretty long to get to their planet. What was it called again? Cybertron, I think. Now I finally get why Space is called space. It's so big and it takes so long to get to other planets.

I sigh when I realize it will still take one or two hours until we'll finally reach the planet.

"Is something up?" asks Starscream me. "Not really, I'm just a bit bored..." I answer him honestly.

"I see..." answers Starscream, probably not knowing something else to say. After that, it's quiet again.

Honestly, I'm still not used to these giant robots. I thought the Decepticons would be the only ones, but then there are also Autobots! And the Autobots are good and the Decepticons evil? They didn't seem that evil, especially Starscream not. How could Optimus Prime say Starscream wanted to do something bad to me? But what if Optimus was right? Would I be in danger?

"You can take a nap if ya want." I snap out of my thoughts. "Ehm... okay," I answer Starscream and try to get into a comfortable sleeping position. After a little while, I slowly fall asleep.

**[And another chapter done! ^^ Sorry if it's a bit short. I wish I could promise to update soon, but then I would be lying... It can take a while before I update again... (sorry for that...) And please review as they really help my motivation to keep writing on this fanfic =3]**


	4. This is already the third day?

**[Waah, it took so long to update this story. Lets say I'm kinda busy lately so yeah... But the next chapter is finally here! Enjoy! ^_^ (And I hope there are no grammatical errors in chapter 4's titel? :$)]**

**Normal p.o.v.**

Starscream was walking towards Megatron's throne room. He had brought the sleeping Richelle to his room where she was safe right now. At least, safer then with him.

While wondering about why his leader had summoned him, he knocked on the door of the throne room.

"Enter," said the irritated voice of Megatron.

Starscream sighed and waited for the door to open, then walked in and knelt before Megatron.

"You summoned me, ow great leader?" asked Starscream flattering, but with an undertone of hate in his voice.

Megatron growled because of the sarcasm in Starscream's voice, but his answer seemed kinder then normal.

"Yes, Starscream. I have great news. You need to tell your pet more about us, and make it look like we are... the good ones," he looked with a face full of disgust when saying that, but smirked as he continued, "and the Autobots the evil ones. If you succeed in doing that, I've got a mission for your little pet. If she fails, I'll kill her..."

Megatron paused for a minute and looked at Starscream's hateful reaction, then he continued, quietly enjoying it: "But... if she succeeds in doing her mission, you may keep her and I won't ever threaten to destroy her pitiful life again."

Starscream glanced up at Megatron, not believing what he just heard.

"It will be done, my lord," he said quietly while bowing his head.

"Good," answered Megatron. "You are dismissed." He waved him away with his hand.

The second in command stood up and left the room, wondering what that mission for Richelle could be.

**-Meanwhile at the NEST headquarters-**

"Optimus, what do you think Starscream is using that girl for?" asked Ratchet his leader, Optimus Prime.

He looked at Ratchet and shook his head, "I have no idea, but it can never be anything good."

"She didn't even know he was a bad guy!" said Bumblebee, using his radio to talk.

"I say we go to Cybertron and bring that girl back to where she belongs! Who knows what those Deceptipunks will do to her!" answered Ironhide grumpy.

"Negative. We can't go there, it's way too dangerous. And whatever they are doing to her, as long as she doesn't understand what exactly is going on, Megatron won't kill her. There's still some use for her and knowing Megatron, he will use whatever he can use to achieve his goals," Optimus looked around at his fellow Autobots,

"For now, stay alert and warn Sam he might be in danger, but don't let the humans know one of them has been kidnapped by the Decepticons. This has to stay a secret, for now, at least."

The Autobots nodded and all said in choir: "Yes, sir."

**Richelle p.o.v.**

I yawned and got up. _Where am I again? Ow yeah, this looks like Starscream's bedroom. How long have I been here now? Two days? Three days? I don't know... Maybe I should ask Starscream when he comes back._

Slowly, I got up and went to the toilet Starscream made for me, while wondering how Jacky is doing.

And my parents... Would they miss me very much? They should be very worried by now...

I sighed and felt a tear forming in my eye, "I miss them..."

Suddenly I heard a voice above me, "Who do you miss?"

I was a bit startled, but as I heard it was Starscream I immediately calmed down.

Looking up at the robot, I answered: "My parents... and my friends..."

"Starscream, how long have I been here now?"

"Three days, 9 hours, 23 minutes and 56 seconds," he answered me while looking down at me.

"That's... kinda very specific... and very long."

Starscream shrugged and offered me his hand, "You know what? I think it's time you see more of the base. After all, the leader trusts you now and this will be your home from now on, right?"

I nodded and climbed on his hand, feeling a tear roll down my face as I realized this really will be my home for at least a very long time.

"What is that liquid that comes out of your optics, Richelle?" Starscream looked at me with great interest.

"It's called crying. When a human is sad, this happens..." I answered him quietly.

Starscream nodded understanding, knowing he shouldn't continue asking as it could be seen I was upset and really missing my family.

He carried me out of his room and showed me the whole base. The medical bay, the rooms of some of the Decepticons, the rooms I should never enter if I don't want to get into trouble, just everything!

Suddenly he stopped before a big door.

"You've been here before, but I can still show you. This is Megatron's throne room, but as Megatron isn't in there now, it can't harm to take a look, now can it?" he opened the door and walked in.

There indeed was no one else in the room except for us.

"Starscream?" I began as I wanted to ask a question.

"Yes, Richelle?" he answered me while looking down at me with a curious expression on his face.

"When we met you told me that you soon will be the leader of the Decepticons... what did you mean by that?" I asked while looking around the room.

He seemed to hesitate on answering, but after a short while he said: "I could tell you, but not here, and you need to promise me you won't tell anyone."

I nodded and we left the room, heading back to his room.

**[A shorter chapter then normal, but at least it's something and I found this a good place to end the chapter. Hope you all liked it! **

**And thanks for all the reviews I got! Please keep reviewing as they really help me (the last one I got motivated me to write this chapter :3)! **

**Also, special thanks to aastrid for proofreading this chapter! ^_^]**


	5. Do not leave my room, human!

**[I've been on a vacation and had a virus on my pc, so sorry again that it took so long to update. Anyway, I've had a review saying I didn't do Starscream's personality right, so I'll try to make him act more like.. well, Starscream... lol. Enjoy! ^_^]**

**Richelle p.o.v.**

I was lying in my bed and trying to sleep, but weird enough, I couldn't. I was exhausted from today, but I guessed too much happened and my head was full so I couldn't fall asleep.

Starscream told me today he wants to overthrow Megatron because Starscream is far more capable of being the leader. Yet, he didn't tell me how he wants to overthrow him. Guess he doesn't trust me enough yet.

I yawned and looked at the clock that I got from Starscream to see what time it is where I lived. This way I could see when it was time for my body to eat, to sleep, or anything else you need time for.

Seems like it was already 2.47 am...

I sighed and turned around, my eyes facing the wall. I had to think back of Starscream showing me the base... it was really huge and a place in which someone like I can easily get lost in.

I heard a noice behind me that startled me for a moment. A door opened and loud footsteps could be heard behind me. Thinking it was Starscream I relaxed again and closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

After a little while, the footsteps were gone again.

"_I wonder if Starscream ever needs to sleep..." _I thought while I yawned again. _"Or if he ever needs to yawn..."_ I joked in my head.

"_Sigh... I guess I'm really starting to miss it to have humans around me... I mean, Starscream doesn't really understand my jokes... And right now I'm just joking to keep myself entertainted." _

"I really can't sleep with all those thoughts in my head..." I groanded and rolled on my back to face the ceiling.

Ya know what? I'm going to ask Starscream tomorrow if I can get a diary to write down my thoughts. Of course... I don't want him to read it then... Hmm... That _might _become a problem. Oh well... lets first make sure I'll get one.

And with that thought I wandered off into a deep sleep.

–**The next morning-**

**Normal p.o.v.**

Richelle woke up and did what she every morning here did: Change her clothes, eat some food, go to the toilet and brush her teeth.

When she was done with everything she looked around the room. Starscream wasn't there.

"Hmm... what should I do now?... I'm bored," said Richelle to herself as she sat down on her bed and started playing with her hair.

"I should ask Starscream to give me some entertainment as well... ya know, music, movies... internet!" The girl sighed and let herself fall on the bed, then groaned in boredom.

She lay there for like... 10 minutes? Then Richelle got up and decided to search for Starscream. She knew she wasn't allowed to walk around the base in her own, but this wasn't very fun either!

Quietly, she walked over to the big door in Starscream's bedroom.

"Now how to open this door..." the girl looked up and saw that the button to open the door was at at least 10 feet height.

"This is just great... Ehm..." Richelle looked around the room to see if she could find something to throw against the button to open the door.

After a little searching she found a metal pole that she could use.

"Now lets hope this works..." said Richelle to herself and threw it into the air, yet it didn't get high and fell down again, making a loud noice.

The girl covered her ears to protect them from the loud noice.

The door suddenly opened and Starscream walked in...

"Oh shit..." said Richelle softly as she looked up at the robot while her face got very red.

"Richelle... what are you doing!" asked the robot, looking angry at her.

"I ehm... wanted to eh..." she stuttered, not knowing what to answer.

"Explore the base on your self?" Starscream crossed his arms while he said in the Cybertronian language: "In the name of primus, why don't humans ever listen!"

Richelle looked at the ground and heard him say something in a language she didn't understand, yet it couldn't be very good.

"I was bored so I wanted to search for you," said the girl quietly as she started playing with her hair, something she did when being nervous.

Starscream grabbed the girl, still making sure not to hurt her, and lifted her up until she was in front of his face.

He looked at her straight in the eyes and said angrily: "NEVER leave my room without me, do I make myself clear, human!"

**Richelle p.o.v.**

I nodded at Starscream in shame and fear, yet I was surprised at how he could suddenly change from kind into angry.

"Good," said the robot as he walked over to my bed and lay me down on it.

"_Jeez, he's not my dad!" _I thought angrily as I looked up at him.

"Now, what did you need me for?" asked Starscream as he went to the other side of the room where a computer was placed. He did some things on the computer which I really didn't understand.

"Because I've got a few... questions," I said slowly, hoping he would accept what I was going to ask.

He didn't look around or anything and simply said: "Go ahead and ask."

I swallowed and said: "Well... first of all... I would like to have a diary... lets say that I can't sleep at night and want to write my thoughts down."

"A diary? You mean something like a journal?" he asked, still not looking around.

"Yeah," I said as I nodded my head, even though he wouldn't see it.

"Very well, I'll make sure you get one. Any more questions?" the robot was still doing stuff on the computer, and everything he did was in weird symbols I didn't understand. I guessed it's his language as well.

"Yeah, well... I'm bored when you're not here, so could I have something like... music or movies?" I asked, then quietly added: "Or a computer with internet so I'll have all three?"

Starscream looked around at me for a moment, then decided: "Music and movies are alright, but I can't give you anything like internet. Why? Because then you might inform your pathetic human friends that you're with the Decepticons."

"Hey! Humans aren't pathetic!" I said, a bit offended. "And why can't they know that I'm with the Decepticons?" That last question was out of pure curioustity. I mean, I still didn't know if the Autobots were good or the Decepticons, but I kind of got the feeling that the Autobots were the good guys.

Starscream said something not understandable in that other language again, then he walked over to me and sat down next to my bed.

"You see, human, the Autobots manipulated the humans into believing that we, the Decepticons, are the bad guys, but really we aren't. We only want to rebuild our planet, yet the Autobots keep getting in our way. So now, the humans keep getting in our way as well... They're pathetic because they fell for these... Autobot lies," he looked strictly at me.

"Ehm... alright. I understand, I guess," I told the robot and smiled weakly at him, "Lets hope that you'll be able to rebuild your home."

"Once we get rid of the Autobots we probably will be able to do so," Starscream got up again and suddenly lifted me up as well.

"Now, you had some stuff you needed?" he asked, then took me back to Earth once again.

**[Yay, another chapter done! :3 Next chapter things will _probably_ really get started (like.. more will happen then Richelle just being bored at the Decepticon base.. lol)! Reviews and ideas are (once again) always welcome! :3]**


	6. I got my mission

**[ I'm veeery sorry for the late reply! I'm just busy with lots of stuff lately and it's hard for me to keep up with my fanfics. Yet I'm going to try from now on to write at least half an hour every day so I hope I'll be able to update sooner in the future! **

**Oh, and thanks for everyone's reviews and story alerts and all!]**

_Date: I lost track of time _

_Entry 35, Summary of the past few months_

_I've been with the Decepticons for a few months now, got to know them better and realized they're just a group of weird robots. They seem nice though, if not somewhat violent._

_Yet my time here has been changing me as well. I learned to accept the fact that I'll never see my family again, and it doesn't bother me as much anymore as it did in the beginning. Emotionally I learned to get stronger but also more uncaring. I don't know if I'm happy with that or not, but for now, I just accept it. _

_My humor has become very sarcastic, and I learned that sometimes I need to lie here to not get punished. In the beginning they went easy on me, but eventually they began to see me as one of them, a human Decepticon. I'm honored by that, actually, but it's not really easy. _

_Megatron hasn't been treating me very nice, and I can see why Starscream wants to be leader. He's more fit for it too, I swear. Megatron just beats his underlings up if he doesn't get what he wants. It's sad, actually. Leading through fear? _

_I am still unsure about who the Autobots are. They told me a lot, but the words of the large robot a few months ago still linger in my head; "We are here to defend the planet from the Decepticons, who want to destroy it." But if they really did, why would they let me live? Why was I brought here in the first place anyway?_

_Oh, great, Starscream's calling. Gotta go, don't want him to get mad._

* * *

The girl closes her diary and looks up, "What's up, screamy?"

"Lord Megatron wishes to talk to you." He rolls his optics as much as a robot can do that.

"Why?" She puts the diary in a closet and turns towards the big robot.

As he holds his hand in front of her so she can climb onto it, he replies: "It's not like the leader's gonna tell his second in command."

Richelle snorts, "He should, maybe then he'll earn some respect."

"I like your way of thinking, fleshy." Starscream walks over to the door, presses some buttons and walks through, the door closing behind him.

"Hey, do not call me that!" The girl kicks his hand playfully. "I can't help it I was born with flesh. I'd like to have been one of you, but nooo, I had to be a human." Laughing, she sits down and leans against his fingers to make sure she doesn't fall off.

The big robot looks at her for a moment, then back at the way he's going, "Would've been interesting if you were a Cybertronian."

They reach Megatron's quarters and Starscream knocks on the door, which opens almost immediately after. He puts Richelle on the ground.

"You're not coming with?" she asks with a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

"I've got other stuff to do." After he turned around he adds: "Make sure he doesn't kill you."

The door closes between them and Richelle turns towards where Megatron is. She gulps as she has never talked to Megatron in her own before, and Starscream had always been there to protect her if it went wrong... because it often did.

"Come closer." Megatron's voice echoes through the room.

Richelle straightens her back and tries to hide the fear on her face as she walks closer. All of a sudden, a large hand lifts her off the floor which causes Richelle to yelp in surprise. The hand puts her down on some sort of table and lets go of her.

"Could you please NEVER do that again." It just came out, but now she wishes she hadn't said that, Megatron looks angry already.

"I do as I please."

The girl crosses her arms as she looks at Megatron's face, which is quite big for a human like her. Her face looks serious, if not somewhat angry.

"_He thinks he can do whatever he wants, huh? Egoist." _She actually wishes to tell him this, but she knows not to. She did once before, and it didn't really end well. Just thinking about it makes her feel the scar on her hip again.

"I've got an assignment for you, girl." Good for her, he's very straight to the point.

"I thought you didn't trust humans to do things for you?"

A sound comes from the robot, something like a growl. "Do not question me, fleshling."

Richelle rolls her eyes, "Fine, what is it?"

"I need you to go back to Earth... we made sure you have a new identity so people won't question who you are. You'll also have to change your looks a bit, but Scalpel will take care of that tonight. Once you're there I want you to get in contact with Sam Witwicky, a human boy. Once he trusts you enough, you bring him to me."

"..."

"Something the matter, girl?" Megatron gets a bit closer to her, his red optics lighting up her body as he does so.

Taking a few steps back, she answers: "What will my new identity be?"

"Richelle Collingwood, an eighteen year old girl who lives on her own in her parent's house, who unfortunately died a while ago."

"But I became sixteen last month?..."

Megatron got a slight smirk, "I'm sure you can pass as an eighteen year old."

Rolling her eyes, she said: "Right. And do I have a job?"

"You'll be working in a supermarket called ALDI. Seeing your parents left you all their money, which is enough to live from, you do not need a serious job yet. Just pretend that you are unsure what you want to do with your life, if people ask." Megatron had seriously taken care of everything.

Richelle nodded and tried to remember everything, "So, you make sure I have money, I guess... and ehm... how will I stay in contact with the Decepticons?"

The leader of the Decepticons went to the other side of the room and came back a few moments later with something in his hand. Two fingers grabbed the girl's wrist and Megatron opened his hand. A small Decepticon made it's way to the girl and transformed into some kind of bracelet around her arm.

"You can contact me with this."

"Only you? Not Starscream!" The girl made it obvious she faked her shock, but Megatron still wasn't very pleased with the comment.

"Go and make sure you're ready. You'll be leaving tomorrow." Megatron began to walk towards the doors.

"How do I want to get back to my own room? Starscream left!"

The doors opened and Megatron walked through with a chuckle, "You can't always count on that Seeker. Something you still have to learn." And then he was gone.

"Well this is great..." mumbled Richelle as she didn't even know how to get off of the table. She had to wait until someone passed and took her back towards her room. Luckily Megatron left the doors open for her.

Lets just hope that not the wrong one will find her first.

**[ Okay, so... I read back the last chapters, thought it was kinda crap (maybe I'll rewrite it once, don't know yet)... anyway, I'm trying to get this fanfic more serious and more in character. If you have any ideas for it, go ahead and tell.**

**I also changed Richelle's personality, because it seemed logical to me that that would happen after a few months with big bad robots... and because I forgot how to write the old Richelle exactly -_-'**

**Hope you like where it's going, and please review :3]**


	7. Don't do it!

**[]Yay, another chapter done! This one is slightly darker, and unfortunately I had no space in it for Starscream DX Don't worry though, he'll be in the next chapter. Enjoy![]**

Richelle paces slowly into the medical bay, the place for her appointment with Scalpel. The room is huge for someone as small as her, which makes her feel a bit uncomfortable. Big rooms or living things that are taller then herself always make her feel awkward, yet she learned to deal with it. That doesn't mean she doesn't feel it anymore, more like she surpresses the feeling and doesn't show how she really feels.

Curiously she studies the room and takes in the things she sees. There are lots of weird stuff and big tables for wounded Cybertronians to lie on. Computers and electronics were all over the place. It looks somewhat creepy, actually.

Richelle has stopped in her tracks to examine the room with her eyes and doesn't notice the small robot behind her.

"Zhou muz' be ze pazient."

With a startled scream, the girl jumps around and looks down at where the sound had came from, "Who are you!"

"I'm ze doctor!" it exclaims, sounding almost excited about it.

"Wait, are you Scalpel?" Richelle cocks her head slightly to the side as she takes in the sight of the little robot. After all the things she heard about him, she didn't expect it to be a small spider like robot.

The little Decepticon begins to make his way towards one of the smaller operation tables, the ones that are used for the not so tall Cybertronians, "Zhat's me!" His tone was neither kind nor mean.

Not quite sure of what to do, and still a bit surprised, the blonde follows him to the operation table. He prepares things of which the purpose is unknown to her. She just watches, curious about what he was going to do with her exactly.

"Lie down." The spider bot orders her boldly.

Richelle crosses her arms, "I don't hear a please."

Thanks to this reply, the Con stops immediately with what he was doing and turns around, looking sternly at her, "Megatron zold me zou are diffizuls. We will zo zhis ze easy or hard way, your choize."

_'Sheesh, such an annoying accent he has. I can barely understand him!"_ Richelle thinks, meanwhile considering if she would make this easy for him or not. On one side, what could such a small one do to her anyway? On the other, she heard lots of stories about him and being relentless.

"Well?" Scalpel awaits her reply.

"Fine!" It sounds like she actually doesn't want to, but there is a great chance this would make it easier for both of them. Besides, suffering wasn't what she had planned for tonight.

Carefully, she hops onto the cold and hard metal table and lies down on her back. Placing her hands to rest on her tummy, Richelle tries to relax, "There's just one condition: you _will _tell me what you're going to do _before_ you do it."

"Fine wiz me."

**-About two hours later-**

**Richelle p.o.v.**

I stare at myself in the small mirror the docbot had given me. Dang, did I change a lot! Not only thanks to what Scalpel did to me, just in general. I seem older and my eyes are serious now, instead of happy like before. There are a few scars here and there, but nothing too bad. The only thing that's still the same was my light skincolor. I didn't even have pimples anymore! Which was a good thing, actually.

I then inspect my hair that has just been dyed. It's bright red now. I wasn't allowed to choose the color, they had done that already. Not sure why they chose red though. I'm just glad they didn't use anything like blue or pink! That would have been awful.

Scalpel had also ordered me to use make up once I live "alone", so people won't recognize me. Problem is, I seriously hate to use make up. It's nasty.

"Are zhou done zyet!"

Ugh, that annoying accent.

"As a matter of fact, I am, yes." I smile sarcastically at him as I hand him the mirror. With those small... hands(?)... of him, he takes it.

"So, can I go now?" Asking him with a hopeful look, I'm preparing myself to jump off the table.

"Not zyet, human."

Confusion and curiosity takes over, "Why not?"

"Zhere's one ozher zhing I has zo do." He looks like he's searching for something.

"And that is?" Trying to raise an eyebrow, which fails, I wait for him to find what he's searching for.

The small Decepticon takes a device with a needle on it along with a translucent paper with the Decepticon symbol on it, then gets on the table through using a small platform that brings him up.

"Megatron wants zou tzo know whiz side zou're on."

"Eh?" Slightly backing away and not taking my eyes off that needle I demand more explenation.

It glares at me, "Zit still, zhen it won'z hurz much."

I comply, not wanting to have too much pain. Whatever he's going to do, I'm quite sure I won't like it. Needles hurt, and that's why I hate them.

Scalpel comes closer and lifts my shirt up a bit. What's he going to do! After he laid the bottom of my shirt down on my chest, he forces the waistband from my pants down a bit at the side of my right hip. I feel so exposed right now... and it's effing cold.

Flinching in surprise as he puts the paper on my hip, I suddenly think I know what he's about to do. And believe me, I am _not_ happy with it.

"A-are you going to give me a tattoo!"

"Very good obzervance, human. It's zhe only way zo give zou zhe Decepzicon symbol." The Con takes the paper away again and a blue colored symbol is now on my hip.

"But you have to shave and clean the place you're going to put a tattoo on first, you idiot!" I'd do anything, just _everything_, to _not_ get a tattoo. Alright, I might be considered one of them by now, but marking me for life is just too much!

The doctor seems to think for a moment, jumps of the table and comes back a few minutes later with a shaver and wet cloth, "Here zou go. Be zuick."

I take the shaver with a shivering hand and press the button. A buzzing noise fills the room and I shave my hip while shaking a lot. I do not want a tattoo, I do not want a tattoo... I just do NOT! But what can I do?

I know what I can do...

As I throw the shaver at Scalpel, I quickly jump off the table and make a run towards the exit. If I'm able to hide from him until tomorrow, I might be able to leave without having that symbol engraved on my body!

Of course, the small robot did not follow me, just like expected. His legs are too small to be able to catch up with me! I smile as I leave the medical bay, feeling victorious already. Well, I did, until I ran against something big, cold and hard.

"Ouch..." My hands go up to my nose to find it bleeding. "Just what I needed."

"Why in such a hurry, fleshling?"

I freeze. That was Megatron.

Stuttering a lot, I lie: "Scalpel was done and well, I wanted to go show Starscream my new Decepticon symbol..."

His big claw lifts me off the ground and puts me on the other. One of his fingers goes to my hip, and I'm starting to panic. If he finds out I don't have it yet, I'm doomed! But unfortunately, Megatron pulls my pants down a bit using just one finger, and growls as he sees there's nothing there. He tries the other side as well, but of course, there's nothing.

Without any words, the Lord of the Decepticons brings me back into the medical bay. I've got no chance on escaping now. Nonchalantly he throws me on the table and pain soars through my back as I hit it while blood from my nose covers my face.

One of his big claws pins me down, making sure I can't escape.

I glare at Scalpel, "You called him, didn't you!"

"I zold zou, easy or hard way." The doctor gets on the metal table again, with a new piece of paper.

Almost singing it, I say: "You first have to clean the spot."

"Silence, human."

My head shots up at Megatron's stern voice. I have a feeling he's mad.

All of a sudden I feel something wet on my right hip and I look to see Scalpel indeed cleaning the spot. Why'd he do that? I thought he didn't care.

After that's done, he puts the new piece of translucent paper on my skin and removes it a bit later. The needle comes closer and I start to struggle in fear. I do _not _want a tattoo!

"I thought you were braver than that." Megatron sounds like he's enjoying this while his claw is keeping a firm grip on me.

As I felt pain and heard some kind of noise I knew that Scalpel had began with making the tattoo. And I tell you, it HURT! Out of reflex I tried to get my hip away from the pain, but Megatron made sure I couldn't move it.

I groan in pain. It's hard to describe how it really felt, actually. Kind of burning, literally like someone is putting a needle in your skin a thousand times. All I can tell is that it seriously doesn't feel pleasant.

Only good thing now is that my nose stopped bleeding. Finally.

**-An hour later-**

The pain suddenly stopped and my eyes shot upen. Was he finally done? I take a look at my hip, and there it was. A completely black Decepticon symbol on a now pretty red and irritated skin. I groan as the spot still feels sore and painful.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it." Our leader is seriously teasing me, isn't he?

"Just shut up." I mutter as I fall back on the cold metal, groaning again, this time out of irritation.

When I feel something touching my hip once more, I look down and see Scalpel covering the new tattoo with something like a bandage, "At least you know how to take care of it. Say, do you have lotion too? Else the tattoo will be messed up and ugly in a few weeks."

The Con seems to nod and leaves the table, most likely to go get it. At least, that's my guess.

The face of Megatron comes closer to mine and I look up at him, a bit afraid he'll do something to me, but I don't show it, "I'm glad you finally accepted your fate, fleshling."

"It's not like I had a lot of choice." Rolling my eyes, I sigh. "I hate you, Megatron."

**[]This chapter was fun but hard to write (why? I seriously don't know anything about tattoo's... had to do research to make sure it was written well). Perhaps even the best chapter in the whole story so far. Please review to tell me what you think of it and to keep me motivated to write? :3 (And to tell me if I did Scalpel's accent right... I've never written accents before...)**

**I hope you guys like that it got a bit darker, btw. If not, feel free to tell me. I am always willing to improve. ^^[]**


	8. The last night with Screamer

**[]This chapter was written pretty soon after the last one. Wow. I surprise myself. XD I noticed I just love to write this story now. :) Even though I still think the beginning is bad and Starscream is somewhat hard to write. Not sure if I do him right now or not.**

**Okay, this chapter will kind of show that Richelle and Starscream are pretty close in a brother and sister kind of way (even if they don't notice themselves). Just wanted to make that clear so you understand they don't love each other in a romatic kind of way or anything. It's only logical they got somewhat closer with each other.**

**Enjoy![]**

Doors open and Richelle walks through with one of her most irritated faces ever.

"Why the long face, Rich?" Starscream is sitting behind one of the monitors and had turned around as he noticed the doors open.

The now redhead lets herself fall on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. Whatever she answers, the seeker could not hear it at all.

"You'll need to talk louder than that." He chuckles as he gets up and comes closer to the girl, his loud footsteps echoing through the large room.

Even more irritated now, the girl lifts her face up, "I SAID THAT EFFING MEGATRON DECIDED TO GIVE ME AN EFFING TATTOO OF THE EFFING DECEPTICON SYMBOL!"

Her head turns around to face Starscream, "That loud enough for you?"

The Con's expression is everything but pleased. He slams his hand down just next to her bed and gets on eyelevel with her, "Do not yell at me again, fleshling." His voice sounds threatening and intimidating

Richelle just shrugs. They could kill her right here, right now, for all she cares.

One of Starscream's servo's goes towards her hip. Yes, he was informed about what they were going to do to her and he was very curious about the outcome.

"What are you going to do? Stay away from me!" She tries to struggle backwards but her efforts were meaningless as his other claw just kept her in place. How she hated it that they could just do anything they wanted with her.

Softly, almost affectionately, he pulls her pants down a bit, making sure not to touch the newly placed Decepticon symbol. His gaze goes down from her face to her hip and he seems somewhat proud as he looks at it, "You're one of us now."

Richelle crosses her arms, "Why would Megs want me to be one of you? I'm just a stupid fragile fleshling, aren't I?" Also glancing down at her hip, she sighs, "Now Megatron made both my sides look ugly."

"Ugly? I think it fits you, human." The seeker looks back at her face and notices a tear rolling down her cheek.

It's silent for a moment. Both don't dare to speak, or at least, aren't sure of what to say. They just look each other in their eyes and optics, trying to read the other's throughts.

All of a sudden, the Deception lets go of her and straightens himself, "Go to sleep, Richelle. You need it."

"But I need to clean this thing in about one and a half hour!"

"Do what you have to do, I'll be here if you need me." And with that, he went back to his computers and work.

**-An hour later-**

Richelle looks at her clock. It still isn't time to clean it and she's bored. Most Decepticons are recharging at this moment, Starscream is working and she isn't allowed to leave on her own anyway. Just great.

Her iPod jumps to the next song, Awake and Alive by Skillet. Listening intensely to the lyrics she ponders about her mission. How would she ever find this Sam Witwicky? Alright, if he's using a dating site it might be easy, but chances are he doesn't. Will she even have internet in her new house?... Good question.

"Starscream?"

"Yes, human?"

"Will I have internet in my new home?" Her fingers are crossed.

"It will be essential, so yes."

Yes! Although there's one thing bothering her: "Do I hear a but?"

Short silence, yet the seeker breaks it eventually: "We'll be keeping an eye on you."

"And here I thought I'd be free to do whatever I want to." Her reply was clearly sarcastic.

Silence fell again and the redhead just stares up at the ceiling, listening to the songs that were playing in her ears. Somewhere, she was slightly afraid to live a normal human life again. Well, normal was not the right word here. Almost normal. She would be observed by big alien robots and had to find a boy for them. Why was he so important? She had no clue.

Next song plays, and Richelle has to chuckle as she realizes which one it is.

"What's so funny?" Starscream is standing right above her now.

"Ahh!" Her voice is high pitched. "How many times do I need to tell you to not startle me like that!" She glares at him, and he just glares back. They had such moments multiple times a day. Big brother and little sister moments, as Richelle always jokes.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Rich!"

"I can tell you whatever I want, Screamer!"

The Con came closer and spit some kind of yellow, green liquid at her face.

"Ew! That's just plain nasty!" Her arms immediately try to clean her face, making her sleeves pretty dirty in the process. There was still some dry blood left and that mixed with energon was pretty gross.

A nasty chuckle came from the seeker, "Hope you've learned your lesson. Now why were you laughing?"

Thinking about it, she lets herself fall back on her pillow with a grin on her face, "I hoped you had forgotten about that, but seeing you didn't... it was just a song about aliens."

A low growl came from Starscream, "Let me hear that... song."

Reaching out for her speakers, the girl let out another laugh. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. As she connected the speakers to her iPod, the song began to fill the silent room:

_You're so_

_supersonic_

_Wanna feel your power_

_Stun me with your laser_

She notices Starscream listening intensely to the lyrics and what the song's about.

_Your kiss_

_is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

He observes her reaction as well, which is a slight blush as those sentences are being sang.

_You're from a whole_

_'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go_

_Lead me into the light_

Richelle begins to feel awkward as she still didn't get a reaction out of Starscream. Normally he would've already showed if he liked the song or not.

Not even noticing it herself, she begins to sing along:

_Kiss me_

_Ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your loving_

_Fill me with your posion_

_Take me_

_Ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

Okay, that last thing had actually already happened, but she didn't mean the words anyway. However, Starscream did look at her with a very surprise and slightly stunned expression.

She looks back at him as the song continues playing, "What?"

"You were singing." The reply is short and simple.

"...I was?" Richelle looks surprise, then a blush creeps on her face. Did she seriously just sing that to a Decepticon! The fact she couldn't sing made it even worse!

"Yes." Starscream simply observes her, not really knowing what to think.

_Beep beep beep! _

Richelle looks at the clock, "Shit, gotta go clean my tattoo."

**Starscream p.o.v.**

I silently watch the fleshling clean the black symbol. The music device is still playing, changing from song so now and then. What was the thing called again? An iPod, if I'm correct.

I note she's awfully quiet for her doing. The fact that she isn't even complaining about me being here doesn't help either.

My guess is we're both slightly bothered about before. I'm not quite sure what it was all about and if she meant those words. As I replay the lyrics in my head, I watch her put some kind of cream on her hip. The purpose of doing so is unknown to me, but I won't ask about it.

After she puts the stuff in her cupboard, I decide to talk: "I take it your done?"

"I am." She nods at me, her reply not being sarcastic for once. Can't say I like her better this way, but at least it won't be hard to get her to sleep.

"Then go to bed, you'll need to get up early."

As she nods her head in agreement, she lies down in her bed and pulls the covers up then closes her eyes.

After watching her for a few nanoclicks I decide to go into recharge mode as well.

**[]Alright, so... I TRIED to write in Starscream's p.o.v., don't think I did a good job on it... but I'm learning. ^^ Please tell me what you think, what's good and where/how I can improve? :3**

**Oh, and thanks for all reviews so far! You guys make me happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or lyrics, neither do I own the Transformers.**

**For those wondering, the song was E.T. by Katy Perry, although I think most people are aware of that. XD[]**


End file.
